Electronic components behave differently under different conditions. The movement of electrons that make up current flow through electronic components changes, for example, with temperature of the components. Although the variations in electronic components with respect to certain conditions may be small, those small differences may have a noticeable impact on the performance and/or output of those electronic components. One example of an electronic component that changes with changing temperature is a resistor. FIG. 1 is a graph illustrating error in measurements involving an example conventional resistor as a function of temperature. A graph 100 illustrates a percent (%) error in a measurement on a y-axis 102 as a function of temperature on an x-axis 104. A line 112 shows variation of a resistance measurement for an example resistor as a function of temperature. If a resistance measurement is performed at a high temperature, such as approximately 125 degrees Celsius, an error of about 0.4% may be incorporated into the resistance measurement. Any calculation that uses the resistance measurement value will also have error proportional to the resistance measurement error. Thus, the error propagates through later calculations and can cause significant problems with operation of certain circuitry.
Shortcomings mentioned here are only representative and are included simply to highlight that a need exists for improved electrical components, particularly for components employed in consumer-level devices such as mobile phones and techniques to compensate for these shortcomings. Embodiments described herein address certain shortcomings but not necessarily each and every one described here or known in the art.